staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 9/13 - Portret z kotem; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 10/13 - Podróż w nieznane; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1364; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1752 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1887; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Na własne oczy - Człowiek - wilk; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4542 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4757); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4543 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4758); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1753 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1365; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1888; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Pokaż i opowiedz, odc. 8; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Wielki podryw - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:35 Miecz prawdy - odc. 8, Denna (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:30 Rambo II; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Dama kameliowa - cz. 1; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 8 (Vu du ciel - odc. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nauka pływania; serial animowany 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 19/26 Przygoda z dinozaurami (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Abenteuer bei den Dinos); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 144 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 144; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - Nad Niemnem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP 12:35 Cogito - Syzyfowe prace - odc.3 "1885 - 1889" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 13:30 Wajrak na tropie odc.1 - Pluszcz miłość na zabój; cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (94) 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 129 Nie ten czas (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Out of time)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 16; serial TVP 16:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (80) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Zero" reż. Paweł Borowski, Tomasz Raczek, nominacje aktorskie do Nagrody im. Zbyszka Cybulskiego) 18:30 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (4); zabawa quizowa 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 381 Pacjent z importu - również w TVP HD; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (20); zabawa quizowa 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:14 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Most powietrzny 1/2; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 01:05 Ishtar; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:12 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:03 Studio reportażu - Polska sztuka w Moskwie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:16 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:43 Raport na gorąco 17:45 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:53 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco 18:14 Pogoda 18:16 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:21 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:41 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Studio reportażu - Praskie kapliczki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO 19:24 Raport na gorąco 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 80; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Pogoda; STEREO 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:34 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:02 Historia ONZ oczami jej przywódców - odc. 1 - Kurt Josef Waldheim; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Romuald Sciora; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Historia ONZ oczami jej przywódców - odc. 2 - Javier Perez de Cuellar Guerra; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Forum - wydanie 80; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:16 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:27 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 03:37 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:49 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:10 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:21 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 114 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 599 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 126 Sezon: 6 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 127 Sezon: 6 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 29 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 4 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 52 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 53 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 113 Sezon: 3 11:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 238 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 128 Sezon: 6 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 129 Sezon: 6 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 972 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 14 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 114 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 32 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 6 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 973 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 20:00 Agent XXL II 21:58 Polsat Boxing Night - news (w przerwie filmu) 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 7 23:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 8 0:15 Przegrane życie 2:30 Nagroda gwarantowana Odcinek: 327 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 324 4:30 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 521 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 192 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1173 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 193 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Troja 23:05 Dom woskowych ciał 1:20 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 2:20 Nocne granie 3:40 Uwaga! 4:00 Rozmowy w toku 4:55 Nic straconego TV 4 4:55 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Orlenu 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 78, Meksyk 2006 7:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 105, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 39, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 40, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 79, Meksyk 2006 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 106, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - Ódópieni - odc. 86, Polska 2009 20:30 Selekcja - Operacja "Kotlina" - odc. 7, Polska 2009 21:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 8, Australia 2008 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Numer zastrzeżony - film erotyczny, USA 00:55 Kaliber 45 - film kryminalny, USA 1994 3:05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 3:25 Dresden Dolls - Live at the Roundhouse - koncert 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 18/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kultura nie zna granic - Radość śpiewania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szansa na Sukces - Budka Suflera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1359; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1737; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Nockowksa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (19); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Współcześni apostołowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Puszcza nad Gwdą; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (57); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kultura nie zna granic - Radość śpiewania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1359; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Noddy potrzebuje lekarstwa; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1737; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (80); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 376 Tajemnica Wiktorii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kino Mistrzów - Zaklęte rewiry; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Roman Wihelmi, Michał Pawlicki, Stanisława Celińska, Joanna Kasperska, Jaroslava Schallerova, Włodzimierz Boruński, Tadeusz Drozda, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Vaclav Lohnisky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Ballady jazzowe Tomasza Stańki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Marcin Daniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1359; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Noddy potrzebuje lekarstwa; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1737; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 376 Tajemnica Wiktorii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kino Mistrzów - Zaklęte rewiry; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Roman Wihelmi, Michał Pawlicki, Stanisława Celińska, Joanna Kasperska, Jaroslava Schallerova, Włodzimierz Boruński, Tadeusz Drozda, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Vaclav Lohnisky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Ballady jazzowe Tomasza Stańki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Kultura nie zna granic - Radość śpiewania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7